Marry Christmas!
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: The guys are preparing for huge moments. Ash is preparing for a career-changing battle. AU. Tenth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. Will Ash be the master? Read to find out. Pun intended.


Author's Note: Well, this is it. This is the tenth &amp; final one-shot in "Holiday Romance." Now, the title was intended to have the pun. If you guessed Ash's middle initial from the seventh one-shot, I'll reveal it. If you guessed what Pokémon Ash has in a Love Ball for Misty, I'll reveal that, too. A brief recap from each one-shot. **One: Iris Drakon, will you marry me? Two: I'm his violet rose. Three: I open it. Four: It's smell ya later. Five: What do you want, tree-for-brains? Six: I almost faint when I find out who our opponents are. Seven: Ruby never mentioned your skill. Eight: Drew, forget about the roses. Nine: Paul, your secret's out. **Hope you liked the recap. Now, as you may or may not remember, I listed the names of gym leaders battling in the demo. As much as I love battle scenes, I have to get to the central plots. Enough of my rambling, on with the romance! I don't own Pokémon, just my OCs.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

(12:30, after the demo battles. With Gary &amp; Leaf, Gary's P.O.V.)

Leaf looks so hot; when doesn't she? She's wearing white pants &amp; a red sweater over a green T-shirt. With Alyssa's advice (as in Professor Juniper's daughter), I was able to get something.

"Earth Badge to Gary, what's up?" She is so cute, I have the flowers.

"These tulips are for you, Leaf," I say. I feel confident in the real surprise.

"Oh, Gary, these tulips are beautiful," she says. My attire? Lab coat (sleeveless) with a long-sleeved green shirt &amp; khakis.

"There should be a box in there," I state. She finds the green box &amp; I say, "Leaf Green, will you marry me?" At first, she looks at me like I'm an idiot. Oak charm, don't fail me now!

"Of course I will, you idiot!" she pulls me in for a kiss &amp; a familiar whistle is heard.

I whip my head &amp; see Justina &amp; Evan. "Hey, Gary. Not bad on the gift. Have you seen my sisters? Oh, where are my manners? Justina, Gary &amp; his wife Leaf. Leaf, Gary, my girlfriend, Justina."

I didn't recognize her at first, we battled so long ago, but I remember her.

"Sorry, Ev, I can't say I have. Leaf?"

"Liana is with Brawly. Eileen, last I checked, was with 2 guys who looked like Professor Sycamore. One of the guys, no doubt is Cody, but Eileen's made it sound like he's an only child. Sorry."

Evan face palms &amp; congratulates me. I look around for Paul &amp; Drew. Ash, likely is preparing for his battle against Diamond herself.

* * *

(About 2 minutes later, with Steven Stone, Cody Sycamore &amp; Diamond. Steven's P.O.V.)

"Cody, a pleasure," I say.

"Steven, good to see you, too. Grand Duchess Diamond, it's an honor," Cody says.

"So, your friend Ash is here, correct?" Diamond asks.

"Uh, yeah. He's nervous." Diamond is so stunning, but she's more. She's wearing a purple cape with a green medallion around her necklace. However, she's in a gi &amp; sandals. Her gi is blue.

"Curious, aren't you son?" a voice asks; it's Cody's father.

"Professor, good to see you again. My father isn't here, is he?" she asks.

"Actually, yes. Diamond, glad to see you here." It's Korrina.

"Lady Korrina. I better prepare for my battle. You were top-notch," she says.

I notice a blush creep on Cody's face.

* * *

(Around the same time, with Paul &amp; Dawn. Paul's P.O.V.)

"So, what are these flowers again?" I hated to say it, but she looked cute when she was confused.

"Carnations. They're a family favorite. There should be a box in there," I state, also looking around for my cousin.

"A ring? Paul, of course I'll marry you!"

"Hey, Cress, you're dating my cousin. Where is she?"

"Well, she's on security detail, but I was asked to bring them to you," Cress states.

"Unkie Paul!" my toddler niece Andrea states. Cress hands me Theo.

"Unkie, who is dis lady?" Andrea asks, pointing to Dawn; she looks more like Reggie.

"This lady is a little troublesome. Dawn, this is my niece, Andrea." Theo begins to fuss.

"The fussy infant is my nephew, Theo. He's teething &amp; not a lot of people outside my family can calm him down." I let her hold him, his pink hair with a tinge of black is showing.

"Paul, did you ask?" Cress asks.

Dawn shows off as a ball on my belt opens, revealing Alakazam.

"Good catch, Alakazam."

'Not until you can hold my niece &amp; nephew.' I think, mentally face-palming.

"Tota!" Andrea squeaks.

"Tota?" Dawn asks, having realized that Alakazam is holding the still fussy Theo.

"Torterra. Andrea loves Pokémon &amp; not all of them are kid-friendly. Alakazam is Eileen's."

As Andrea races ahead of Dawn, Cress takes Theo &amp; I recall Alakazam.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Knowing that he doesn't mean Eileen, I smirk.

* * *

(5 minutes later with Drew &amp; May, Drew's P.O.V.)

"Roses?" my airhead asks.

"Check for the box," I say, flicking my hair. She shrieks &amp; hugs me.

"Drew?" I turn &amp; see Misty with a look of dejection on her face.

"How can I help?" I ask.

"Have you seen Ash?" she pleads.

"No, I haven't. Hey, there's Eileen with Blue," I say.

Eileen is holding an infant &amp; Blue is, well, I don't know. We approach the Viridian leaders.

"I still can't believe _you _know Diamond. Misty, my, do you look stunning. Princess May," Blue states.

"This princess has her prince. Eileen, if you don't mind my asking, have you seen Ash?" May states.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to his locker room. Oh, Misty, he asked me to give this to you," she states, letting only one arm hold an infant as Gary, Leaf, Paul &amp; Dawn, plus a little girl come.

"Is dis Andwew?" the little girl squeaks.

"Drew, this is Andrea, my niece. The infant my cousin is holding is Theo, my nephew."

"Diamond Rivers is on the field. If Ashton William Ketchum doesn't show up in 10 minutes, we'll call it a forfeit." I exchange glances with the guys.

"Come on, I'll show you. Misty, Ash wants you to have this," handing the Cerulean Gym Leader a Love Ball, before running at a speed only Andrea can match to a locker room.

* * *

(With Ash. Ash's P.O.V.)

"Ash, don't be so nervous," Cynthia states.

"I look like an idiot," I say. I'm wearing a black suit like I did in the Wallace Cup with a red tie, green medallion &amp; white gloves.

The door opens.

"Ketchum, don't forfeit!" Gary shouts, making a small baby fuss.

Eileen is holding the infant &amp; scans her badge into some box.

She types in a code.

"Grand Duke Ashton William Ketchum is coming. He is picking out his first team. Repeat, Ash Ketchum is coming." She ends it. I get the flowers.

"Oh, Ash," May states.

"I need some advice," looking at Eileen as I say it.

"Grand Duchess Diamond Rivers is your opponent. This little fellow is my nephew. Eileen's one of few who can calm him down," Paul states.

"Pikachu, I'm going to save you for the last battle. I'm ready." I state, thinking of how I'm going to address Misty.

* * *

(In the bleachers, after they're down to their final 3. Ash's P.O.V.)

"I must say, Ash, it's been a riveting battle. Is there a special someone in the stands?" Diamond casually asks. She's the daughter of Bruno.

"Yes. I'd like her to make her way down to the field. She's in the Kanto section with my parents, uncle &amp; friends from my hometown. She's a gym leader," I state. I'm wearing a microphone, as is Diamond.

Diamond smiles &amp; nods to the referee. My girlfriend makes her way down, Togekiss nearby, along with Noland.

"Misty Waterflower, I'm in the battle of my life. Don't get me wrong, I'm having a blast. I'm glad you got my flowers; Drew helped. I'm glad I wore something decent; my mom &amp; family helped, as did Gary. I got to see Princess Sara &amp; the Togepi kingdom isn't in danger; Drew let me use his Shiny Stone." I take a deep breath.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" I ask, after wiping off the sweat. Instead of saying something, Misty kisses me &amp; nods.

"Yes, I will." The crowd cheers. I notice Korrina &amp; Kiyo on Diamond's side &amp; ask if Misty &amp; Noland can be on my side.

"Let's spice this up, Ash. Make it a triple battle, but your third Pokémon must be capable of Mega Evolution. Is that a deal?" Diamond asks.

"Yeah. My first Pokémon of the triple battle is my partner, Pikachu!" I say. Pikachu goes to the field.

"Ah, Pikachu. Then against your Pikachu, it's go time, Leafeon!" Leafeon has the advantage.

"I choose you, Greninja!" I state.

"Interesting choice, very interesting. Chesnaught, stage right!" Eileen states. She's already used her Lucario against Jude.

"For my Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, I choose you, Charizard!"

"Ah, Charizard. Since you've done so well, Ash, knock out 2 of my team mates &amp; the battle is yours. If we have a draw, it's down to Charizard &amp; my partner. Recall Charizard, for now," Diamond states.

"Greninja, hit Chesnaught with Water Shuriken, Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Leafeon!"

Diamond raises a brow.

"Leafeon, use Aerial Ace to get on Chesnaught!" Leafeon's speed increases &amp; she continues, "Let's show Greninja our move: Spiky Shield!"

There's a steamy collision &amp; both Kalos starters are out.

"Tough break, folks. However, Diamond &amp; Ash are still alive in this!" Leafeon &amp; Pikachu land, but both faint, to the surprise of both of us.

"Ash's Pikachu &amp; Greninja are unable to battle. Diamond's Chesnaught &amp; Leafeon are unable to battle. Has Diamond been matched?" the announcer asks.

"I don't get why Leafeon was that fast. Wait a minute!" I say. It's still broad daylight.

"Leaf Guard prevents status conditions in sunny weather. Chlorophyll is the one I expected you to miss. Leafeon, top job. Chesnaught, you were amazing," Diamond praises. Her Growlithe bested my Leavanny &amp; Leavanny has the ability.

I pick up Pikachu &amp; recall Greninja, knowing the rules of a Mega battle.

* * *

(In Diamond's corner. Korrina's P.O.V.)

Diamond handed me the Ultra Ball containing her Chesnaught &amp; the Safari Ball containing Leafeon.

"Diamond, you okay?" I ask, since Bruno is my mom's brother; my mom passed away when I was little. Kiyo has raised me &amp; Diamond's only a few years older than me.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay, Kori," she nonchalantly states. She smiles &amp; then goes to the center of the field. Believe it or not, Diamond &amp; I are cousins.

* * *

(In Ash's corner. Misty's P.O.V.)

"You okay, Ash?" I ask.

"Ash, your Charizard has defeated Articuno. Why are you so tensed up about it?"

"I did some questioning &amp; got Eileen to spill what she knows about Diamond. Diamond's hometown is Viridian City, but she's got a Feraligatr. She has all 3 Kanto &amp; Johto starters. Mega Charizard Y has only battled against an Ice-type."

I watch Ash go to the center, meeting Diamond.

* * *

(The field, Diamond's P.O.V.)

My friend Noah has been refereeing, but for a Mega Battle, this needs mega attention.

"Announcing the referee of this mega battle. From Mossdeep City, give it up for Steven Stone!" I announce. Many fangirls squeal, but the crowd goes nuts.

"The mega trainers are in sync with their respective partners. Diamond also has something for Ash, inside the box, if he wins. It's a requirement." Ash looks at me. He must've gotten hot (no, not that kind. I'm 24), because he's wearing a white T-shirt &amp; jeans, plus an expo hat from Kalos.

I, on the other hand, have removed my cape, gotten barefoot &amp; am still wearing my medallion.

"Now, each trainer is to announce their Key stone's location &amp; why it was placed there. Challenger Ash, you're first."

"Right. My Key stone is in my glove. Gloves are a part of my regular attire, second only to my hat. I thought I'd keep it in my glove as convenience. This glove is special, because it was resized &amp; it was what I was wearing when I met my wife-to-be."

The crowd cheers.

"As most Fighting trainers would, a key stone is commonly placed in the glove. As you can see, mine is in my belt. This belt was one I worked for, showing myself that I could achieve great things. Plus, I've kept my strongest team on this belt, including the Pokémon that I caught in my Master Ball."

The crowd cheers as Ash walks to his side &amp; I flip to mine, landing in the platform.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

Gary &amp; Leaf stopped making out when my Noctowl drew against her Espeon. Paul woke Dawn up when her Electabuzz was ready to finish Bayleef. Bayleef evolved into Meganium, but despite the type advantage, Meganium lost. Drew &amp; May came back when my Bulbasaur was going against her Hawlucha.

"Charizard, I choose you!" I get a slight Ember.

Diamond chuckles &amp; flicks her wrist, stroking the Pokémon.

"Charizard, I found you on the verge of death as a Charmander. As a Charmeleon, after that incident with Exeggutor, you began to disobey me. Your disobedience continued as a Charizard until you were nearly frozen. Together, you &amp; I have grown as a team. Charizard, mega evolve into Charizard Y!" I shout.

Diamond says, "Blastoise, my friend. You were a newborn when I obtained you. As a Squirtle, you cruised along the various opponents. You evolved into Wartortle to help me win against Red. Your evolution into Blastoise came when I slipped off of a ledge. You saved me. Blastoise, let's do this!"

"Mega Charizard Y, Dragon Rage!" I command &amp; he complies.

Diamond smirks &amp; says, "Take it head on. Then use Dark Pulse!" Dark Pulse lands a huge hit!

'It's heavier than a regular Blastoise for Seismic Toss. Dark Pulse seemed stronger.'

"Giving up, Ash?" Steven asks.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Iron Defense!" Diamond commands. Neither side would want to give up.

"Blast Burn!" I command, not even paying attention to Charizard.

Diamond's eyes turn icy.

"Flash Cannon," she states.

There's an explosion &amp; it's evident who won. The crowd cheers. I kneel by Charizard as Diamond leaves, before handing a note to Steven.

"Attention, please. Ash, you get another chance. In 2 hours, you can have a one-on-one battle with Diamond for the title," he states.

I'm calming down.

"Should you accept, Diamond will use her legend. However, should you refuse, you have to wait one full year before challenging Diamond again," he finishes.

Diamond's good.

"Final decision?" he asks. Apparently the mic is field sensitive or something.

"I accept." The versus screen changes.

* * *

(The lobby, with an hour left. Ash's P.O.V.)

"Ash, you were amazing!" May states.

"Nice Counter Shield," Dawn adds.

"Not bad, Ashy-boy," Gary comments.

"It's been interesting," Drew says, flicking his hair.

"You know what you missed, right Ash?" Paul &amp; Misty ask.

"Guys, I get it. I screwed up," I state.

"No, you just made an idiotic decision that led to Charizard's downfall. Honestly, Ash, I thought you would've realized that." I look up.

"You of all the trainers that have defeated the Frontier. You could've defeated Blastoise right then &amp; there, but you dove in head first. Noland's Articuno. My Regice. Tobias's Latios. Diamond's legend is tough. You make mistakes, but Diamond is defeatable."

"How do you know, Pyramid King Brandon?" I ask.

"He's trained me himself. You've got guts, Ash. You just let your ego get the better of you." Diamond.

"I'll see you in an hour," she states.

"Man, she is amazing. She seems nice, but cold," I state, noting that Paul is holding his nephew again.

"Why, though?" Misty asks.

"Diamond doesn't have much family. I'd know; we're cousins. Congratulations on asking your significant others." It's Korrina.

"Diamond has been through a lot. Like she probably told you, she trained under the Pyramid King. Not only him, but other Frontier brains. Minus myself &amp; her father, no one knows Diamond's real name. By the way, her Blastoise was powered up because of Mega Launcher," she adds. I face palm, forgetting that Mega Blastoise doesn't have Torrent.

* * *

(Same place. Normal P.O.V.)

Gary &amp; Leaf made their way back to the section.

Paul &amp; Dawn are respectively holding Theo &amp; playing dress up with Andrea, watching from the lobby.

May &amp; Drew are in the same spot, but have been given privacy after the former's younger brother nearly caught them making out.

Misty kissed Ash &amp; Togekiss embraced Pikachu.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

"Welcome back to the legend battle between Diamond &amp; Ash. Ash has sent out his Pikachu."

Diamond flicks her wrist &amp; says, "Stand your guard, Raikou!"

"Raikou," I state. "Electro Ball!"

"Don't make history repeat itself. Electro Ball is a powerful attack. Wild Charge!"

Wild Charge sends Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Double Team to throw him off!" she commands.

'Concentrate, Ash. Bugsy's Scyther, Gary's Eevee, the Pyramid King's Ninjask, Flannery's Magcargo, Agatha's Gengar,'

"Finish with Thunder Fang!" she commands.

"Counter Shield!" "Substitute" I freeze at her command.

"Pikachu, start using Quick Attack &amp; begin charging for Thunder!"

"Rock Smash!" she commands.

There's an explosion &amp; I use my aura to brace the impact.

Raikou faints, but Pikachu faints, too. The crowd goes wild. I lost.

I pick Pikachu up, trying to heal him with my aura, whereas Diamond succeeds in healing Raikou.

"Congratulations, Ash. You defeated my Raikou. You are now the fifth Pokémon master." Diamond states, while riding Raikou, handing me a Master Ball.

* * *

(Months later. Normal P.O.V.)

An ebony-haired Master is saying his vows. May Maple is now May Reynolds. Dawn is now Dawn Berlitz-Matthews. Leaf is now Leaf Green-Oak.

"Do you, Misty Waterflower, in sickness &amp; health take Ashton Ketchum to be your husband?" a fiery redhead in a dress is asked.

"I do," the redhead known as Misty states.

"I now pronounce you husband &amp; wife. You may kiss the bride," the reverend states.

As Ash &amp; Misty are congratulated, the after party commences. Misty dances with Red, who officiated the wedding. Ash is nervous.

"Nervous?" a woman with cobalt-blue hair &amp; brown eyes asks.

"D-Diamond," Ash stutters, but is relieved when he sees Steven.

"Diamond &amp; I have been married for a couple of years. You &amp; your friends are lucky to be with such amazing women," Steven states upon seeing the other couples.

* * *

Paul thinks, "If I didn't meet Troublesome in Oreburgh City, I don't know where I'd be." He places a hand over his wife's.

Dawn thinks, "If he didn't see me in my cheerleading uniform, I'd either be with Kenny, Lucas, or Barry." She blushes as her husband holds her hand.

Gary thinks, "If she didn't see me jumping into the pool, we wouldn't be here right now," staring at his wife's midsection.

Leaf thinks, "If he wasn't drowning, we wouldn't be here now. I pray to Mew for his sake that the cake is behind me."

Drew thinks, "If I didn't catch that frisbee that the airhead threw, I wouldn't be here now."

May thinks, "When are they gonna cut the cake? If I didn't lose control of that frisbee, I don't know where I'd be."

As Ash &amp; Misty dance, they have thoughts.

"I'm a lucky guy," Ash thinks.

"If I didn't fish that idiot out of the river, we wouldn't be here now. He's my husband, though," Misty thinks.

**Author's Note: Done. That's all I wrote. No, Diamond &amp; Steven won't be dating in a new fic, but there will be romance. I hope you liked the "Holiday Romance" series. As always, read, review, &amp; vote in my polls. Your patience, dear readers, will be rewarded.**


End file.
